cleaning has its perks
by sanickerz
Summary: spain has been cleaning up the house all day. so he asks for romanos help. eventually he agrees but one task frustrates romano.. 'here. let boss help you"..


**AN:**** before we begin lets just make some things clear. #1 romano is NOT a child in this story. he is an adult. i don't want anyone to get confused. #2 some translations may or may not be correct. sorry for that! #3 i was rushing this story so..its pretty self-explanatory. anyhow enjoy!**

**CLEANING HAS ITS PERKS**

It was mid-morning Saturday at Spain's house. Bright blue skies with a few clouds. The weather was warm, but not too warm. Subtle breezes flew in from the window and allowed the songs of the birds to be heard. Spain was working furiously, folding clothes and trying to keep his house clean, were as Romano lounged on the couch, tomatoes in hand, eating happily.

''Hey roma~ why don't you help boss around the house? You did make the mess after all.''

Romano happily ignored him, too consumed in his delicious tomatoes to pay Spain any mind.

''roma!" no response. It was like talking to a brick wall. Spain finished folding the last of the clothes before walking to Romano and taking the tomatoes from his hands.

''The fuck tomato bastard?! Give it back!'' Romano glared.

"You know roma? I've cleaned up this house for hours. It would be great if you could help too, si?"

"Fuck no! Like I would want to waste my time cleaning when I could be eating tomatoes."

"Oh? That's too bad. You see, I knew this would happen so I took the liberty of hiding all the tomatoes until you clean." Spain chimed. Romano gasped. This stupid bastard really hid the tomatoes? Impossible! Romano quickly got up from his seat on the couch and went straight to the fridge. No tomatoes there. Then he checked the side board. Nope. None there either.

"Spain..." Romano seethed

"You will have your precious tomatoes back when you clean. Until then..." he walked over to the trash and carelessly threw the tomato away. "You are not having any tomatoes"

Romano stood there. Grumbling and cursing under his breath. Spain was unfazed by this. He knew sooner or later Romano would comply with his wishes. And he was right. After about 5 minutes of Romano just glaring at Spain, and Spain just standing there with a smile on his face, he reluctantly started cleaning.

''You'll be done in no time Romano!''

"Stai zitto! Stronzo"

Spain made his way to the couch where he could finally have some relaxation time.

"Oi! Bastardo! Aren't you going to help-?"

"Well of course not mi poco de tomate! I have been cleaning for hours! It's only fair ~" Romano gritted his teeth. Glaring at him as he started sweeping the floors.

"Stupido bastardo..."

_***would you look at that? It's a line break! Tehee***_

About 3 hours have passed since Romano started cleaning and he was near close to finished. He cleaned the bathrooms, cleaned the kitchen, the hallways, and the remaining bedrooms and now all he had to do was clean the living room and the windows. Two more tasks and he would be done. All...done. He made his way towards the living room where Spain was still sitting watching some Spanish show. It must have been a novella because Spain was screaming at his TV saying such things as "¿por qué? ¿por qué has hecho esto?!" or "esto no puede estar pasando!" it was actually pretty funny to watch Spain get so caught up in his shows. Screaming at his TV as if he expects it to respond. Anyhow, while Romano managed to clean around Spain, he was left with his last task of cleaning the windows.

"Oi, Spain. Where's the window cleaner?'' he asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Parte inferior del armario de la cocina." Spain didn't tear his eyes away from the TV instead he screaming obscenities at it.

Romano went to the kitchen to get a rag and some window cleaner. He walked back over to the living room, glancing over at Spain who was still glued to the TV. That bastard. He faced the windows and to his distraught he had forgotten how big Spain's living room windows were. Then again, Spain's house was massive in size, but the windows stopped almost to his knees.

"Stupid bastard and his stupid big windows..."

Romano started spraying some window cleaner on the windows before scrubbing them in circular motions with the rag. For some reason, streaks started appearing on the windows. Was he doing it wrong? He was using _'window cleaner'_ right? He knew he wasn't so good with cleaning but why this? Spain saw Romano getting a little frustrated and rose from his spot on the couch. He walked over to Romano with a smirk on his face. Of course Romano never saw it coming though. He came from behind Romano, putting his hand in his and leading it.

"Here Let boss help you..."

''What the-?''

Spain continued guiding Romano's hands up and down the windows. He leaned in close to his ear.

"See roma? Like this..." Spain whispered.

Romano felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. He felt hot. Spain that bastard.

''O-oi Spain...y-you're too close..." Spain moved from his ear and started placing kisses on Romano's neck.

''s-Spain!.." he tried using his left hand to push Spain away from him (seeing as his right hand was already caught on the window) but Spain just caught that one as well, pinning it up against the window. In one swift movement he had both of Romano's hands in one of his hands and used his other hand to gently grab his cheek and kiss him. After a hot make-out session and Romano out of breath, Spain guided his hand down Romano's chest, lightly teasing his nipples before going down further.

"Romano... te amo"

* * *

**AN: OOHH! Yes! I know you guys hate me! I should finish this, no? It was just getting good too! Well for those of you who made it this far it would mean a lot to me if you were to review my stories *and others too*! Give me some feedback ya know? Another thing, I, unlike most authors who do this, provides translations at the bottom of my stories. I hate when authors say "I felt too lazy" or "just do it yourself" anyways before I rant, thank you again guys for reading! **

**~SANICKERZ (^. ^)/**

**Si-** yes

**Stai zitto! Stronzo-** shut up! Asshole

**Bastardo-** bastard

**Mi poco de tomate-** my little tomato

**¿por qué?! ¿por qué has hecho est****o?!- **Why?! Why have you done this?!

**Esto no puede estar pasando! -** This can't be happening!

**Parte inferior Del armario de la cocina- **bottom cabinet in the kitchen

**Te amo-** I love you

***these translations were provided by Google translate. Sorry for any mistakes!***


End file.
